Kurayami
by Ya-0i
Summary: [Gaanaru,narusasu,Itanaru]El akatsuki ha ido a por el ,mas se ha llevado la vida de todos menos la suya.Ahora Naru tiene que recuperar a sus compañeros,en especial a Sasuke.Viendose las caras con Itachi y compañia,con la ayuda de Gaara. Para Fati


Sabeis que escribo mal , que no tengo buenas ideas y que estoy mas pirada que los piros del final fantasy.

PERO ES IGUAL !! Anque no esté inspirada voy a escribir algo estúpido para Fati-neesan . xD por lo menos ríete de mi estupidez...

* * *

**Amanecer y soledad...**

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado. ¿Donde demonios estaba? La luz lo cegaba...pero parecía...una sala blanca , solamente pudo apreciar que holía muy bien... Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una sala del hospital. Se incorporó , tratando de recordar lo que sucedía , y miro hacia su mesilla de noche , llena de jarrones con flores y una carta azul que destacaba en el mantelito blanco. 

Antes de cojerlas , se miró. Su morena piel estaba magullada y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía los brazos vendados y una muleta se apoyaba en la cama. Supuso que la habrían puesto ahí por si se encontraba bien para levantarse. Aún asi dudaba que fuese bueno para el. Su cabello dorado estaba mas revuelto que nunca y sus azules ojos se clavaban en todo detalle que veían. Cojió la carta , arrugada, y la leyó en voz baja.

_" Querido Naruto:_

_Para cuando leas esta carta ya no estaré aquí, estaré de viaje, un asunto urgente relacionado con esto. Ahora mismo stamos en la entrada de Konoha , los jounins han caido y toda persona que pueda ayudarnos en esta batalla es realmente necesaria. Estamos consiguiendo reducir al enemigo pero ya se ha llevado la vida de quien más quería arrebatarsela. Le he dado ordenes a Shizune de que se esconda y se quede contigo para apoyarte y contarte lo sucedido. Porfavor , cuidate y no te precipites. Confío en ti Naruto._

_Tsunade "_

Se quedó paralizado. ¿Que demonios habia sucedido¿Porque demonios estaba allí¿Y por qué demonios decía tanto "demonios"? Fijó la vista en la ventana y abrió mucho los ojos para ver el paisaje. Era...Horrible.

Echó las mantas a un lado e intentó ponerse en pie, pero enseguida notó un dolor punzante en el tobillo derecho. Bufó con rabia y cojió la muleta sin muchas ganas, se levantó y se acercó ala ventana.

El paisaje era desolador : casas enteras derrumbadas , árboles caidos encima de puestos y tiendas , incluso las montañas en las que estaban talladas las caras de los grandes Hokages estaban dañadas...

Naruto no pudo reprimir un sollozo y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta sus bigotes.

Depronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-**Pa..pase** -logró articular el kitsune.

Shizune entreabrió la puerta y entró , con paso lento y expresión triste.

-**Sientate Naruto-kun , debo contarte lo sucedido. Ordenes de ... Tsunade-sama - **dijo , dolida de pronunciar su nombre.

Naruto no puso objeciones. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que la mujer hablase.

Ella se sentó en el borde , junto a el , y posó la mano en el hombro del rubio.

-**Llevas sin conocimiento mes y medio , un día mas uno menos. No tienes heridas graves , solo esa torcedura - **señaló el pié derecho de Naruto y giró la cara hacia la ventana.- **Tus compañeros no corrieron la misma suerte...**

Naruto se quedó petrificado y tragó saliva . Intentó decir algo , suplicarle que dijese que no era cierto , pensó en lo peor y sintió inpotencia al ver cómo las palabras se apagaban en sus labios.

**-Tsunade lo ha intentado , pero no ha podido salvar a los 17 shinobis muertos en combate. La destrucción en Konoha es visible, aunque en cuanto la Hokage vuelva podremos comenzar las labores de reconstrucción. Lo que importa , Naruto , esque los trece muertos eran conocidos o compañeros tuyos de la academia. Ha habido cosas peores , pero Tsunade pensó que te afectaria .**

**-¿¿¡¡QUE SI ME AFECTA!!?? - **gritó Naruto furioso , sintiendose no merecedor de la vida. ¿Todos habian muerto? No podia ser. Entre lagrima y lagrima hizo un gesto a la chica para que siguiese , echandose las manos a la cara y llorando desconsoladamente.

-**Haruno Sakura , Aburame Shino , Sonomi Aiko , Inuzuka Kiba , Yamanaka Ino , Nara Shikamaru , Akimichi Chouji , Mai Ukary, Umino Iruka , Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hinata... - **Decia Shizune cabizbaja , escuchando los sollozos del Uzumaki.- **Rock Lee , Tenten , Masataka Shiro , Yakami Naomi , Haruko Akano y ... Uchiha Sasuke.**

Al oír el nombre del moreno , Naruto alzó la cabeza hacia ella y poco a poco dejó de llorar para comenzar a sentir odio , mucho odio y deseos de venganza.

-**Quien... - **preguntó, acumulando la rabia y la furia que por primera vez habia sentido tan intensamente. Ahora comprendía a Sasuke.

-**Uchiha Itachi , Akatsuki. - **dijo Shizune en voz baja. ( Y fati-neechan paso por ahi y al oir su nombre se derritió , pero las sirvientas del hospital la recogieron :D)

El silenció reinó en la pequeña habitación ,pero una imagen valia mas que mil palabras. Y la cara de Naruto mostraba todo lo que sentía y no dejaba dudas a nadie de que deseaba matarle , deseaba matarle y destrozarle , para hacerle pagar lo que le habia hecho a su baka. (n/a: es SU baka xD)

Shizune comprendió que el kitsune prefería estar solo y se levantó , lentamente, y se dirijió hacia la puerta no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a Naruto.

-**Iban a por ti , a por kyuubi. No los han asesinado , los han llevado a un estado entre la vida y la muerte de la que sólo un objeto maldito puede despertar. Ellos lo tienen . Comprende que todo esto no debería haber llegado a tus oídos, naruto. Solo te diré que los únicos que saben de la existencia de esos objetos malditos , mas concretamente 12 pergaminos, son los tres sannin legendarios. Tsunade está fuera , en misión secreta de vital importancia. Ya sabes lo que hacer, habitación 201 , pero pasa mas tarde, esta descansando. **

Cerró la puerta y se fué , dejando solo al kitsune con sus dudas.

Miles de preguntas lo atormentaban , pero luego lo comprendió todo. Debía hablar con Jiraiya , debía contactar con sus amigos de Suna , seguro que le ayudarian. Y sobretodo, debia hablar con Kakashi.

Depronto se sintió como nuevo , como si todas sus energias se hubiesen renovado y tubieses unas ganas increibles de salir afuera y ver a sus amigos. Pero fué pensar eso lo que lo llevó a levantarse y cojer su ropa para vestirse. Se fijó en que era nueva , pues la otra habia quedado destrozada.

Era una camiseta negra que le recordó a su infancia , por estar al lado de una chaqueta negra y naranja del mismo diseño que la que usaba a los doce años. Se la puso junto con un pantalon negro y sus sandalias ninja Sonrió un poco , al recordarlo , y se miró en el espejo con su nueva ropa.

Con veinte años estaba mucho mas alto , por supuesto , y cara infantil se habia cambiado por una mas adulta y atractiva. Su cabello rubio , ahora mas largo , centelleaba con la luz del sol y sus ojos azules brillaban mas que nunca.

Andó hacia la puerta y al no notar dolor en el pié decidió dejar la muleta allí.

Salió a los pasillos y buscó la habitación de Jiraiya, pero algo lo paró antes de emprender la busqueda.

-**Naruto Uzumaki , me recuerdas? -** Alguien le agarro del hombro y con voz grave y prepotente le obligó a girarse. Un chico pelirrojo , con los ojos aguamarina , seguido de otra chica mas mayor , rubia y alta , y otro chico mayor tambien con un paquete a cuestas.

-**Gaara...Temari...Kankuro... -** Mumuró Naruto.

Los miró fijamente , haciendo que los tres sonriesen , y los estudió a fondo en lo refente a su nuevo aspecto. Gaara tenía su misma edad , 20 años , en cambio Temari y Kankuro debían rondar los 22 o 23 , no sabía con certeza.

Gaara no dijo nada , solo sonrió , y se echo encima de Naruto abrazandole , para sorpresa del rubio.

-**Gaara..? **

**-Sé que no es propio en mi , pero dada la situación pensé que te sentirias mejor. - **dijo Gaara seriamente.

-**Gracias.**

Temari y Kankuro se miraron sin deshacer la sonrisa cómplice de sus labios. ¿casualidad, pensaron.

-**Ahora iba a ver a Jiraiya ¿Me acompañarás? - **preguntó Naruto tendiendole la mano.

-**Claro , he venido para eso , Naruto Uzumaki. -** dijo Gaara sin perder la seriedad , extendiendo la mano y estrechandola con la del rubio.

Se miraron a los ojos por un instante y Gaara retiró la mano , sonrojado. Llamó a la puerta varias veces y al no obtener respuesta decidieron entrar...

TO BE CONTINUED XD OJSSS

* * *

Ne ! ne ! que os parece ? es mi primera idea seria xDDDD plz dejen review con criticas duda y lo que les de la santa gana ! xD

prometo lemmons xD y ser buena estas navidades ) XD PORCIERTO FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOO XDDDDD

BYes !! intentare actualizar prontito :3

Matta-ne!

Nyamo


End file.
